The Smiling Prince
by TheBlackPheonixNightengaleFudo
Summary: According to scientists, in the ancient past, a smile on humans was to show fear and/or anxiety, only later did it become a sign of happiness. In TSP, it becomes a sign of having suffered greatly, but coming out far happier then before. Will have lemons.
1. Pilot

Hi readers! (if you even exist…) COUGH This isn't my first story, or even the first story I've posted online, but this is my first one on Fanfiction . net so I'm hoping I'll get off to a good start (or at least an okay one…) All reviews are welcome, be they flames or otherwise. Thanks for reading this, if you did.

:D

The Smiling Prince

Chapter One: Pilot

XXXXXXXXXX

Luke walked home, excited to be back after the year Lorelei spent reforming and permanently stabilizing him. His heart leapt as he entered the manor, but to his shock, Asch was there, surrounded by his family, the maids, and Natalia. When he tried to speak, Asch glared at him, his mother continuing to fawn over Asch, ignoring Luke. Instead it was Lord Fabre and Natalia who responded. Natalia 'hmphed' and turned her head in a superior manor, Lord Fabre booming, "_So, the lying replica has returned!_" Luke flinched. "_Your deception will not work twice!_ **LEAVE**! **_YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE!_**"

Luke fled the Fabre Manor sobbing. He ran all the way from Baticul to the rim of the city. His heart cried out in pain, and he felt Asch's irritation before their connection was slammed shut. Luke gave a weak cry, and almost passed out from the pain in his head. He collapsed, whimpering. He felt seventh fonons engulf him, and thanked Lorelei as consciousness escaped him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gailardia Galan Gardios, known more simply as Guy, returned to his manor, groceries in hand. Fiddling with the doorknob, he spun around when he heard a thump. He promptly dropped his packages: _Luke!_

:D

What, you thought this would have a happy beginning?

I'm going to leave it at this for now. More details on Luke's state of being next chapter! If I ever write it… (sad violin music)


	2. Recovery Part 1

Ok peeps so I decided to update and I'm going to try for more then a page this time. I'm not very confidant in my writing skills, and it doesn't help that I've had hits but no reviews or favorites, as far as I'm aware. I'm hoping by writing a longer chapter I'll get SOMETHING… *Sigh* well, here's hoping! (I'm completely awake now, so maybe that'll help…?)

* * *

><p>The Smiling Prince<p>

Chapter Two: Recovery Part 1

Guy completely forgot about his groceries as he rushed to his fallen friend. Luke was covered in bruises and scratches from his flight from the capital, and he seemed to be having trouble breathing. Guy hefted him up carefully, carrying him into his own bedroom where he started to wash up and bandage Luke out of habit.

Luke's POV:

I could feel someone's hands caressing my face, and tried to open my eyes so I could see who was touching me. I managed a twitch and the hand paused, but I was starting to long for the warmth and comfort it gave. It seemed… almost… familiar…

The hand cupped my face and I pressed myself against its warmth. I whimpered a little bit, thinking how my, no, Asch's mom used to comfort me when she wasn't too sick. A single tear ran down my face as I thought of what I used to know, having lost my friends, my, Asch's family, and Guy… I felt a gentle finger wipe my tear away, bringing with it some of my pain. A familiar voice spoke in words I could only partly understand, "…ke, …ease do… cry," The words made no sense in my head, but I felt another body wrap around mine, and he, for I could definitely tell that he was male now, held me close and I slipped into the world of dreams, content.

* * *

><p>Peony's POV:<p>

I finally managed to pass a law I had wanted to pass for years: Men could now marry other men, so long as they either weren't the heir to their family, or they could find a suitable heir to be accepted by me or my court. I was the emperor; damn it, and I could marry my Colonel if I wanted to! Now the only problem we needed to solve before we got engaged was who would be our heir.

Only one person came to mind, but that was impossible, wasn't Luke already next in line for the Kimlascan throne? It was a real pity, because I know that Jade already cared for Luke greatly, and I think that even though he sank Akzeriuth, he was a good leader. His coming of age party was a couple of days ago… wait, that was Asch, not Luke. Come to think of it, wasn't Luke just turning eleven… no, ten, he was ten! Wait… why did Asch return and not Luke, where was Luke? Huh… now I was confused. What happened to Luke?

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

Guy woke up still wrapped around Luke. When he realized this, he became flustered, and immediately tried to escape, but when Luke whimpered softly, he froze, and then softened. He gently unattached Luke from his body, tucked in the slightly shaking boy and smoothed out Luke's bangs. He smiled gently as he left, almost closing the door, before he realized something and scrambled back into the room and scrawled a quick note. He then left the room leaving him feeling more flustered then when he woke up next to Luke.

* * *

><p>Luke's POV:<p>

When I woke up for a second time, the warmth was gone. I was kind of disappointed, but I got up anyway, wincing at my stiffness. Stretching some to get rid of the major kinks, I wondered where my, er, savior had gone. I looked around and spotted a note. I picked it up and tried to read it, but my eyesight wasn't working right and the writing was really messy anyway. Folding it and taking it with me, I picked up my pack and left the room. I went straight down the hallway and, with a couple of tries, as there were a couple of directions I could go, I made it out of the manor.

The first thing I saw when I got outside was some small bloodstains and a bag of ruined groceries. I realized that this is where I landed, and it hit me where I was. I was at Guy's manor! I felt my heart sink, I was always such a burden to Guy, and now when he was finally free from me, I forced my way back into his life! He would be so mad! I gave a quiet sob. Even mother had rejected me, why would Guy be any different? I looked into the grocery back, and with some reaching around inside, I found a list. It was stained, but not unreadable. I took it and threw away the ruined groceries.

I wanted to do something for Guy for once, so I went out to the shopping area, and bought what was on the list, using up most of my remaining gald. I felt some dizziness, but ignored it in favor of making sure I had everything. I did, so I started to head back, stubbornly ignoring the pounding in my head. I tightened my hold on Guy's new groceries as I started to notice the world spinning.

I stumbled into someone, but couldn't find the strength to get off of whoever it was. Firm, strong hands lead me to a bench and sat me down on it. Whoever it was gave me a gel, and I took and ate it, recognizing it as a Miracle Gel. I closed my eyes, letting the Gel's healing power flow through me. When I felt the effects stop, I opened my eyes.

"Are you feeling better now Luke?" It was Jade. Why did of all people, did I run into Jade? I turned to look at him. "Well?" I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. "Tell me, what reason have you come to Malkuth to shop? I must admit I am quite curious," I couldn't help it. I spilled out everything that had happened, and I could see him getting angry. "I'm sorry!" I blurted out. "No Luke, you have nothing to be sorry for. I would like a word with the Fabre family, however," His tone said more then his words.

"Jade, please don't hurt them!" I cried, grabbing his arm. "Luke." I winced, drawing into myself. He was mad at me! He sighed, and pulled me… into a hug? He whispered into my ear "Luke, you've become like a son to me. Even the idea of someone hurting you…" he ended it there, but I knew that he was really angry. "Jade, _promise me_ you wont hurt them!" Jade sighed again. "Fine. I _promise_ I wont hurt them," I sighed with relief. "But if you tell anyone about the way I think of you…" I gulped and ran to Guy's manor as fast as I could, leaving a laughing Jade behind me.

When I reached Guy's manor, I was woozy again. I sat down against the door to rest, but I was knocked over by a panicking Guy swinging the door open. When he noticed me he scooped me up and hugged me. "Oh Luke, you scared me! I thought you had disappeared! I… wait, you found my groceries?" Guy asked. I felt ashamed. "I did… but they were ruined… it's my fault, but I got you a new one, I'm sorry!" I cried, unwilling to look my best friend in the eyes. "Luke, that's great! That saved me a trip, thanks!" Guy seemed genuine. "You… aren't mad at me?" I asked meekly. Guy blinked. "Mad? Why would I be mad?" I risked a glance at Guy. "I ruined your groceries and got bloodstains on your manor's entrance…" He just hugged me tighter. "Luke, you're my best friend! I really care about you, I could never be mad at you," With that said, I passed out in Guy's arms.

* * *

><p>End Notes!<p>

Peony is such a fun character to work with… actually, this is kind of fun! Next time on The Smiling Prince, Guy and Luke start to realize their feelings, and Jade confronts the Fabre family with anger in his heart! Will Jade keep his word not to hurt the Fabre family? Will Guy figure out what's going on in his heart? Will Luke? Find out next time one The Smiling Prince!

Anise: Don't miss this exciting episode!

…

He heh! 3

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
